


A Novel Written On Your Skin

by orphan_account



Series: The Prince and His Boy [2]
Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Bondage, Candles, M/M, Orgasm Denial, king AU, slight voyurism, smuty smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-09
Updated: 2014-11-09
Packaged: 2018-02-24 16:20:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,263
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2587961
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gavin loves it when his husband tears him down like this. (A one-shot set after the events of The Prince and His Boy)</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Novel Written On Your Skin

**Author's Note:**

> So uh. This happened. I guess I just wanted to write porn and I like this universe and stuff. It might suck, it might not. It's a one-shot written spontaneously and on cold medicine. <3

Gavin yawned and put the book he’d been reading down. Winter had befallen the kingdom, and Gavin was sitting on the windowsill, wrapped snugly inside the duvet from the bed. He was just a blob of red satin from the neck down. He had watched the crisp day turn to an overcast night. There would surely be a snowfall. The window was frosted over, and all he could see were the blurred candle lights of lollygaggers and courters in the gardens. He wonders what it was like to be down there. Children were accompanied by adults and walking down paths sneaking chaste kisses, discovering secrets about one another, fondness heavy in each other’s eyes. Gavin had never been privy to that sort of arrangement. His father had groomed him for militia until he died, and then Geoff took over. It was always assumed that Gavin would take a wife when his training finished, but King Jones had invaded and all thoughts of romance were taken off the table. 

He didn’t mind, of course. He was just curious. The way his life had turned out was by far more beautiful than any arranged marriage to a noblewoman could be. Granted he had to go through the bonds of slavery and commit treason to get to his happily ever after, but it was all worth it. His life was worth it. His love was worth it. Speaking of his love, boots thudded down the stone hallway leading to the King’s bedchamber. Gavin smiled. There was a brief conversation at the door, the guards were being dismissed. The door opened and Michael stepped in, a small smile on his face. Gavin thought he would never stop being amazed by Michael. How many times had he pried the leathers and furs from that body and worshipped every inch of skin? How many times had they embraced, sticky and flushed, in the late hours of the night whispering I love you’s?

Certainly too many to count. His husband was incredible. He’d aged since he’d taken the throne. His rounded face had given way to sharp cheekbones, though Gavin knew dimples still resided within those cheeks. Long curls had been cropped to just flare out across the bronze and silver wreath of a crown atop the royal head. Softness had been replaced with wiry muscle that Gavin loved to touch and test with each passing night. Michael’s dress had changed as well. He’d traded the luxurious dressings of a Prince for the threatening garments of a King. He stood tall in leather boots and draped in the skins of his successful hunting trips, sword glimmering on his hip. His boy looked like a nymph. A succubus sent to ravish an entire kingdom. 

“Hello, love,” Gavin smirked and Michael’s mouth twisted into a grin, and ah, there were those dimples.

“I trust you had fun while I was out?” Michael sauntered over to him, dropping his furs as he went along.

“I mostly read and watched the courters. Barbara came in earlier and dropped off her findings at the market,” Gavin nodded to the small pile on their sofa.

“What were you reading, boy?” Michael situated himself under the duvet as well. He often laughed at Gavin, calling the windowsill his perch and insisting that his guardian animal was some sort of bird.

“Nothing that would capture your interest,” Gavin chuckled when Michael started to pepper open mouthed kisses down his throat.

“Was it those trashy novels you and Barbara are always going on about?”

“Perhaps,” Gavin hissed and tightened a fist in Michael’s curls when he sank his teeth into the flesh at Gavin’s collar.

“I should write a novel on your skin. My teeth as the quill, your blood as the ink,” Michael teased and pushed Gavin further against the wall, straddling him and capturing his lips in a searing kiss.

“Please, My Lord,” Gavin panted out. He could feel his cock thickening under his bedclothes. The sheer fabric did nothing to stop his husband from feeling the hard press against his thigh.

“Please what,” Michael insinuated a finger under Gavin’s collar and pulled it taut.

“Take me My Lord,” Gavin bared his neck in submission. Michael chuckled and kissed his forehead.

“Such a lovely slave for me,” Michael pulled away the duvet and Gavin shivered as the cool air hit his skin, “Sshhh, love, I’ll have you warm in no time.” Michael pinched Gavin’s nipple through sheer fabric and he hissed.

“Don’t tease,” Gavin whined and yelped when a hand came down on his thigh.

“I can touch you as I please. I could get you all wet and open, ready for my cock and leave you to bed. You’re mine,” Michael snarled and Gavin bucked his hips at the possessiveness in Michael’s voice. He could feel his cock weeping and staining his bedclothes.

“Yes, My Lord,” Gavin held in a whine when Michael got up. He watched as his King stripped and padded over to the chest at the foot of their bed. Michael knelt to rifle through the assortment of leather and metal, finally finding what he wanted. Gavin almost cried when he saw the thin ring of leather. Michael loved to bind his cock and keep him on edge for hours until Gavin couldn’t see or feel anything but lust and Michael. His husband beckoned him with a crook of his finger and, like a well trained slave, Gavin came. 

“Good boy,” Michael gave him a sweet kiss as reward before slipping the ring around Gavin and smirking at the frustrated groan the boy let out. Gavin eyed the other corded strips of leather in his hand and felt the familiar nervous excitement bubble inside of him. Michael climbed onto their bed and fastened one end of the rope to the beams of their bed canopy. “Come here,” he pointed to the center of the bed where he was standing, “on your knees.”

Gavin obeyed and Michael took both of his hands, stretching his arms high above his head and fastening them together and to the rope. Gavin tested his bonds and winced. His knees just barely skimmed the mattress. His arms, pulled taut above him, supported most of his weight. Michael knelt beside him and looked over his body.

“My Lord, what do you intend to do?” Gavin bit his lip and tried to reach out for Michael, lust already clouding his brain just from being put in the vulnerable position. 

“Play with my favorite toy, of course,” Michael beamed at him and raked his nails down Gavin’s chest. He shuddered and jerked his hips, seeking the friction of another body. Michael took him in hand and started stroking slowly, his hands warm and calloused. Gavin’s groans echoed around the chamber.

“God, Michael,” Gavin threw his head back and tried to set his own pace. There was a sharp slap to his ass and he whimpered, “S-sorry My Lord.”

“I wonder,” Michael placed his lips against Gavin’s chest and made his way downward, speaking between nips, “If Barbara would want to see one of her novels come to life?” Gavin shuddered at the implication.

“My Lord, I would be ashamed to have her see me this way,” Gavin felt a blush creeping across his body.

“Why? You are so beautiful like this. So wanton and mine,” Michael grinned against his skin and Gavin tightened his muscles, the damn ring around his cock starting to edge on painful. Gavin simply whimpered in response. Michael chuckled and Gavin felt a bubble of fear grow inside him when a dark glint came into Michael’s eyes. He watched his King reach behind them to the bedside table where several candles burned inside silver holders. It took a second before he realized what was happening and he choked on a whine when Michael held the still burning object in his hands. 

“M-My Lord,” Gavin whispered, eyes widened. Michael wouldn’t burn him, surely. No, that was ridiculous.

“Hush, I want to experiment with something,” Michael kissed him softly and Gavin relaxed slightly, eyeing the silver incredulously. Michael held it by the handle and tilted it over Gavin’s shoulder. Liquid red wax drizzled out and onto his skin. He hissed at the sudden sting of heat and Michael ghosted his breath over the streak, hardening it against Gavin’s skin. It was a strange sensation that sensitized his skin and pulled it tight with the drying. Minute amounts of pain. The most alluring thing was the way Michael poked his tongue between his lips as he poured more of the wax out. The quick pain and then softening breaths, it seemed to last forever. The flame flickered out and Michael let a large amount free onto Gavin’s abdomen. This one was particularly molten and he groaned before Michael shushed him. 

Gavin glanced down at his marred chest. Red streaks of wax had hardened all over him. Michael had started to peel them off. Something had to be mis-wired in Gavin’s brain. There was something about these small sensations that had him tuning in to everything. Now, even the soft puff of Michael’s breath on his skin sent a shudder through him. Painfully slowly, Michael peeled the wax off of him. It tickled and made the muscles in Gavin’s stomach clench. He kissed the reddened skin and moved on to the next one. Finally he finished and Gavin let out a relieved sigh.

“Your skin is so pretty all marked like this,” Michael murmured, shattering the quiet worshipping he had been doing. Gavin had been lulled into a peaceful state and was startled when Michael grabbed his hips and wrapped his legs around a sturdy middle. Gavin flailed as he was thrown off balance and found himself in a vulnerable position again, Michael oiled his fingers and prepared Gavin as little as he could without hurting the man and pressed against him. Gavin barely had time to suck in a breath before it was punched out of him with a thrust. He let out a long moan and Michael wrapped his fingers around Gavin’s throat. It was a perfect balance of pleasure and pain. Gavin’s arms burned from the strain of keeping himself up, the lack of air was making him lightheaded, and Michael hit that blessed spot inside of him with each powerful movement.

“My Lord, please take it off,” Gavin rasped out amongst his writhing and was met with nails dragging down his back. His orgasm was building and building, but to nothing. The pressure around his base was killing him. He couldn’t think past the hand around his neck and the one that was now touching him so tauntingly. Michael was splitting him open and stripping him down to nothing but a bundle of firing nerves. Lust searing through every pore and gushing out of his mouth in a litany of curses with every sweet drag of his King’s cock. Gavin felt frustration tears welling up in his eyes. Michael’s thrusts grew more powerful and erratic. It was so loud in the chamber, the bed shaking, Michael grunting, and keening noises that would have been shouts if Michael’s fingers weren’t leaving bruises on Gavin’s neck. 

Michael shuddered and sank his teeth into Gavin’s chest, right above the heart. He let go of Gavin’s neck, allowing the man under him to gasp in air, and digging his fingers into bony hips as he came. Gavin could practically feel the seed splashing inside of him he was so sensitized. With his vocals released, Gavin began crying out. Begging and pleading nonsense, just so long as Michael took off the bloody ring. He was wet and gaping, Michael had pulled out and he could feel his husbands spend beginning to trickle down his thigh.

“Such a good little slut,” he whispered and Gavin yanked at his bonds, thrashing his legs in hopes of getting them under him. Nothing was working though. Michael finally took pity on him and slid the ring off, taking Gavin into his mouth. It wasn’t long, just a few skilled strokes of Michael’s tongue, and Gavin’s scream of relief bounced around the walls. He nearly shook out of his skin when he came hot and suddenly down his husband’s throat. His voice was raw and he slumped against his bonds, whimpering quietly. His whole body ached, and his hair stuck to his forehead with salty sweat. Michael kissed him sweetly, such a contrast to his rough behavior.

“I love you,” he whispered against his King’s lips.

“You are my forever,” Michael’s smile twisted into a smirk when a small cough came from the door.

“You-you called, sir?” Barbara was red-faced and trying to avert her eyes from Gavin’s still suspended form and failing.

“Yes, could you be a dear and draw a bath?” Michael chuckled and Gavin felt his whole body on fire. Michael was such a voyeuristic bastard. “He’s beautiful like this isn’t he?” Michael mused and Gavin heard Barbara’s whine of agreement. 

“Yes sir,” she left the room swiftly and Michael undid Gavin’s bonds.

“You filthy little boy,” Gavin hissed when he was released and collapsed into Michael. He was too tired to put any malice behind his words.

“Is this not better than your books?”

“No author could truly imagine what it’s like to be taken apart by you, love,” Gavin smiled against Michael’s skin and started to doze while small circles were rubbed into his back. He hadn’t gotten the classic courting experience, but he got Michael, and that was better than anything else.


End file.
